The Seto Song
by Eleka
Summary: A song-fic to "The Schmuel song" from The Last Five years. Tiny bit of SetoJoeyness, but not alot. One-shot.


This has to be the weirdest song-fic, or just fic in general I have ever written. It's odd song I think to connect with Seto. But Somehow I did ;; And me the little

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Last Five Years

It's based on Seto…A little SJ tied in at the end though

Also, apologies for the long wait on updates for other stories…I hjaven't had a lot of time for them -.-;; I'm workin' on it though…

Checkers…A made up town..(Domino? Checkers…Hey..Chess would be worse )

Seto Song

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First, a story. A little Yu-Gi-Oh Story.  
I call it "The Story of Seto, Duelist of Domino"

Seto would work till half-past ten at his company in Domino  
Get up at dawn and start again with the papers and clients and twork  
Eighteen years had come and gone at his Company in Domino  
Watching the winters soldier on, there was one thing Seto missed

"If I only had time," old Seto said  
"I would build the deck that's in my head  
A deck to fire  
The mad desire  
Of duelists from here to Checkers  
But I have no more hours left to duel"  
Then the clock upon the wall began to glow...

And the clock said:  
"Na na na na, na na na  
Oh Seto, you'll get to be happy!  
Na na na na, na na na  
I give you unlimited time!  
Na na na na, na na na  
So Seto, go duel and be happy!"  
But Seto said  
"No, no, it's not my lot  
I've gotta make do with the time I've got"

Seto was done at half-past ten and he said "Good night, old Domino"  
Put on his coat to go, but then the clock cried, "Wait! Not yet!  
Even though you're wise and rich  
You're the finest man in Domino  
Listen up, Seto  
Make one draw and you'll see what you get"

But Seto said  
"Clock, it's much too late  
I'm at dealing with life  
I finally accept my fate..."  
But the clock said  
"Seto! One draw and you will  
Unlock the dreams you've lost!"  
So Seto, with reluctance, took his deck  
He drew a card and said  
"I should take off my duel disk and go to bed  
I'm sitting here with talking clocks instead!"

And the clock said:  
"Na na na na, na na na  
Oh Seto, you'll get to be happy!  
Na na na na, na na na,  
I give you unlimited time  
Na na na na, na na na  
Just do it and you can be happy!"

So Seto put the card through the duel disk  
And the moon stared down from a starless sky  
And he pulled the card through the from the metallic grey  
And he looked, and the clock was turning...back

So he grabbed his deck and he drew some cards  
As the hands moved left on the old clock's face  
And his fingers flew and the cards he drew  
It was nine-fifteen all around the world

Every draw and card was a perfect fit  
As if God Himself were controlling it!  
And Seto cried through a rush of tears  
"Take me back! Take me back all eighteen years!"

And on it went down that silent street  
Till Seto's deck was at last complete  
And he stretched his arms  
And he closed his eyes  
And the morning sun finally started to rise

And the deck he made on that endless night  
Was a deck that would make any soul take flight  
Not a card, not a draw had gone to waste  
Every monster and magic card ideally placed  
And played into the deck were eighteen seasons of dreams  
Dreams that you could feel  
Coming real

And that very deck, so the papers swore  
Was the deck a boy in Domino used  
On the day he promised forevermore  
To love a young man named Seto  
Who only one day before  
Had knocked at his kitchen door

Plenty have hoped and dreamed and prayed  
But they can't get out of Domino  
If Seto had been a cute goyishe maid  
He'd've looked a lot like you  
Maybe it's just that you're afraid to go out on to a limb-omino  
Maybe your heart's completely swayed  
But your head can't follow through

But shouldn't I want the world to see  
The brilliant boy who inspires me?  
Don't you think that now's a good time to be  
The ambitious freak you are?  
Say goodbye to wiping ashtrays at the bar  
Say hello to Joey Wheeler, big-time star!  
'Cause I say:  
Na na na na na na na na  
Joey, you get to be happy!  
Na na na na na na na  
I give you unlimited time!  
Na na na na na na na  
Stop temping and go and be happy!

Here's a headshot guy and a new Back Stage  
Where you're right for something on every page  
Take a breath  
Take a step  
Take a chance

Take your time  
Have I mentioned today  
How lucky I am  
To be in love with you?!


End file.
